Awake
by SeaEmerald
Summary: "She's going to wake up." Five words. Only five…yet more than enough to turn his world upside down. Five words for his black and white world to bloom with colors again.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

So sorry about the dumb summary X_X. Definitely my areas of weakness. I'll see if I could improve that sometime.

I actually have another story called _Love is Beautiful_ which is just a collection of SxB one-shots. I could've posted this one-shot over there too, but I really wouldn't categorize this one as "fluff." But I hope you enjoy it anyway and see you guys down below :)

* * *

_**Two months ago…**_

_Brandon's eyes rushed with unchecked tears of joy as the doctors held up the crying newborn. "It's a girl," they informed him with smiles on their faces. _

_But his joy was short-lived when seconds later, the heartbeat monitors let out consecutive, quick-paced beeps that even the common man can decipher that something was wrong. Brandon's attention flew instantly to the blonde and felt her crushing grip on his hand loosen and her eyes start to close._

* * *

_**Present…**_

Upon hearing the message, the curious smile that played on his lips and the gentle yet tired demeanor his body had adopted vanished almost instantly. His eyes dilated to the back of his head, almost causing him to drop the phone in shock.

He didn't know if his heart had stopped or started to pump a million beats per second. The caller only had one sentence to say. One sentence. Five words. Five words that froze him in place. _Literally._

"_She's going to wake up."_

Without a care for his waiting audience, Brandon barely handed everything over in his hands to his secretary before racing out of the room in a flash. Grabbing his keys and the rest of his things, he rushed out of the building as fast as he could and made his way down to the parking lot, ignoring the lingering, weird looks he received from people on the way. He hopped into his car and slammed the door shut before hastily pushing his seat belt in. His fingers were shook so badly and he could barely think in a straight line. He didn't know what or how to describe the rush in his heart. Excitement? Fear? Anxiety? He didn't know. All he knew was that he needed to get to the hospital and see her…hopefully without getting a speeding ticket.

His eyes dimmed softly as he found himself asking the same question for weeks now.

_What had gone wrong on that day…?_ When they found their family was going to get bigger, they were both ecstatic and over the moon. Stella had given utmost priority to herself, paying meticulous attention to every minuscule thing that she did. He had never seen such incredible resolve on her beautiful face before. She ditched junk food and caffeine. She let go of sweets and sugar. Anything that contained the slightest _smidge _of unhealthiness to it, except, of course, to satisfy her midnight cravings, she let it go without hesitation. She had been very healthy and very conscious of herself, not that she normally wasn't, but this was to another level. Being one of the laziest girls he ever saw in his life (though this isn't applicable in her weekly shopping extravaganzas), he could only watch in awe at how strong and determined she had become overnight, from the very moment they've come to know of the news. She exercised to the recommended levels though he made sure she didn't exert herself too much and overcomplicate things for herself. Both eagerly waited for the due date, their hearts equally excited to see their precious miracle.

So…what went wrong?

Why was he forced to hear the horrible news that day?

"_I am sorry to inform you of this...but your wife has suffered excessive bleeding due to prolonged labor."_

_Brandon stared at the doctor, horror-stricken. No, no, no, it can't be. Stella…she's...she's fine. She can't be…_

"_No, no, no," the doctor shook his head immediately in apology at the terror that's as visible as day on Brandon's paled face. It's not what the brunet was thinking... though it was just as bad. "She had slipped into a coma…" the doctor ruefully informed with regret._

He was devastated. His daughter's birth should've been one of the many more happiest moments of his life, but...it wasn't. Nor will it ever be. But he couldn't blame _that _cruelly on the bundle of joy that Stella had carried within her for nine whole months.

"…_And…and our child…?" he asked weakly as tears swam in his eyes, blurring his vision._

"_You have a healthy baby girl," the doctor nodded, thankful that out of such horrible news, there was at least _something _to be relieved about._

He hadn't known whether to be happy that at least his daughter was healthy or upset that he hadn't seen his wife open her beautiful brown eyes since then.

_Brandon sniffled as he held his child for the first time. She was asleep. She was so silent and still that for a quick moment, he feared that something was wrong only to relax (just a little) and remind himself that she was okay. He held her in his arms before so softly kissing her forehead and whispered the gentlest of an "I love you", one of many more to come. She was so tiny, so precious and beautiful. Her little head was gently caked with dark strands; she had his hair. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, so he didn't know whose eyes she could've inherited. _

_A tear rolled down his cheek as he raised his head and looked through the glass panes into the room where he saw Stella unconscious. He hoped against hope that his Sunshine was just sleeping. His heart broke in agony at seeing the oxygen mask and tubes running over her face. The nurses had cleaned her up a while ago and shifted her to a different bed. Straight from the maternity ward and into the ICU._

He had returned home that day with tears in his eyes. After that, he visited her every day with his daughter in his arms, regardless of the time, and spent hours with Stella until it was again time to go home.

"_Good night, Sunshine," Brandon whispered before tenderly bending down to kiss her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Princess."_

_But she didn't wake up. She didn't jump in front of him and tease him about those "manly tears" that men should never shed. She didn't hug him and tell him that everything would be alright, that SHE would be alright. She didn't smile at him. She didn't touch him. She never spoke. She never saw the tears that glazed his eyes every time he left that room. _

_She was just…there._

Often…he'd find himself feeling helpless because there was nothing else that he could do. So, he did the obvious. He cried.

_He closed his eyes and touched her skin, expecting it to feel soft. But no…it felt sick. Coarse and…limp. _

_What happened on that day? What went wrong? She was supposed to come home. All of them were. He was supposed to show her how much he appreciated her for going through so much pain to bring their child into this world. They were supposed to have sleepless nights. They were supposed to fight whose turn it was to change the stinky diapers. Instead…there was no 'they'. There was just…'he'. _

As days progressed, doctors had informed him that her vitals are at last stable. They had told her she was healing. They assured him that she will wake up one day. In the meantime, he was coaxed to have faith in his wife. He didn't know whether or not to believe them, but did he have a choice? Their words were the only source of hope he had and held on to all these weeks.

The house felt so cold and big without her. His daughter — _their _daughter was the only remaining solace in his life. He would kiss her forehead every day and tell his beautiful baby that her mommy will be home soon. But he knew that he was telling that mostly to comfort himself because he wouldn't know what to do if she didn't come home. _His wife…his beautiful wife…_she didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve to leave in her sleep without at least seeing the miracle she created.

"_Please, baby," he whispered in longing as tears fell from his eyes. "Come back to me," he begged in short whispers. But it was in vain. She didn't twitch. She didn't stir. _

_She was just…there._

He was terrified that he'll suddenly wake up to the day where doctors give him the _"I'm sorry. We tried everything we could, but we lost her"_ euphemism. He read on the Internet that comatose patients sometimes do hear things out in the world, and some even wake up because out of that will. Keeping that in mind every time, with newfound resolve, he tried everything he could to help her stay tuned to what's happening out here. He wasn't going to let her leave. No matter what.

"_I miss you, Stell…" he softly told her, gently brushing her lips against his. "I miss your laugh the most," he said, his eyes once again misting at how alone and lonely he had felt and become all these days without her. That's how desperately he needed her._

On other days, he'd be much more hopeful. He wouldn't even let the thought of something happening to her near his vicinity.

"_She laughed, Sunshine. Our daughter…your daughter…she laughed for the first time, beautiful," he told her with an awed smile. "She has your laugh," he pointed out with yet another soft smile, reminiscing over just how much he loved Stella's smile. It was his favorite feature of her. _

_With a winning grin, he turned towards the little baby in his arms. "C'mon, baby," he grinned before tickling his daughter._

_The infant let out soft, innocent giggles filled with joy. She laughed, showing off her toothless grins. Brandon chuckled as he tenderly kissed her cheek before placing her down by Stella's bedside. The infant's hands curiously crawled around her mother's chest before settling by her side. _

_He gently kissed the blonde's forehead, smiling against her skin. "Flora and Helia are getting married," he grinned, informing her of the news he learned of just this morning. "They want to get married on the first day of Spring. I can only imagine how beautiful you're going to be then," he softly laughed as he continued to chatter, informing of all the latest scoops because he knew just how much she loved to gossip._

Despite his and the doctors' hope that things will be better every day, overall…the fear had remained. _What if…? _He didn't know how many nights he cried holding his daughter close to his heart. His daughter…his princess…she had been the only source of comfort to him. All other words of hope and consolation reached his ears like baby talk.

...Sometimes, he thought that if he wished for something hard enough, it would come true. And nothing…_nothing _ever compared to what he wanted. What he _needed. _For Stella to open her eyes. He knew that's all he'll _ever _want from her.

And today…he finally got that wish.

Brandon's eyes watered half out of joy and half in anxiety as he continued to drive a few miles above the speed limit. The drive felt like a complete eternity to him, and when he did reach his destination, he couldn't fly out of the car fast enough. He rushed through the building, having been here more than enough times to know his way around like the back of his hand.

His chest tightened as the room grew closer. Through the transparent glass that covered the room, he already saw Bloom and Sky, who were the ones responsible for letting him know, along with his father and Radius, Stella's father. His and Stella's mom were at home, taking care of the baby. Sweat glistened down his forehead as he paused mid-stride when he saw them huddling around the bed. A nurse stood on standby just in case.

His hand flew up to his mouth in shock. She…his Sunshine…she was…she was awake… She really was _awake. _Breathing by _herself _instead of through a ventilator or some weird translucent tube.

He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't handle the wait. The painful, agonizing _torment _he had gone through the past two months, he needed it to end right now. With a gasp, he burst through the doors, immediately redirecting everyone's attention onto him.

And that's when he saw her. His breath caught in his throat as the four separated, revealing a flash of dull blonde from behind them. And soon…her face was visible. His eyes immediately started to glisten, his gaze refusing to leave her for even a moment. Stella's golden-brown eyes started to tear up while a weak but cheerful smile bloomed onto her lips. Brandon felt an involuntary tear slide down his cheek as he slowly approached the bed, involuntarily taking the time for each stride. His Sunshine…she was smiling. He sniffled. Even after what she had gone through, she was _still _smiling. That's who she was. Despite everything, that beautiful smile on her lips hadn't faded.

Well. He didn't just call her his ray of sunshine for nothing.

He stopped as he reached the bed. He let out a soft exhale, unwilling to break his gaze from her. Brandon's eyes watered as he looked at her with tears. "…Guys, can I have the room, please…?" he whispered hoarsely without turning his eyes off from his gorgeous girl.

Everyone got the hint and instantly gathered out of the place, including the nurse, who had left respectfully to give the couple their much-needed privacy.

Brandon's eyes continued to water as he took a long, hard look at her. Her cheeks were sunken and there was little blood to them. She looked weak but her eyes…her gorgeous orbs shone brightly as she gazed at him with just as much longing as he had for her. She wasn't just…she wasn't just _there_ anymore…she was…_awake. _"Sunshine…" His nickname for her left his lips in a soft, longing whisper.

His resolve to stay calm broke almost instantly as he swiftly wrapped his arms around her in a much-needed gesture. A soft gasp left her lips and that was all it took for his walls to come crashing down. His face collapsed into her neck as he held her close. Like a child, he cried. He cried in her arms as tears practically rained down his cheeks not so silently. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he prayed with gratitude between a mixture of rattled sobs. He hugged her gently in fear of hurting her. Her body felt soft and frail. Her skin, which was usually buttery soft, felt flaccid and abrasive under his touch. But he didn't care. She was okay. His Sunshine was going to be okay! His chest rumbled as he continued to weep at how much he truly missed her. He never felt so alone in his life before. He never felt his world go so dark. This woman...she was his entire world…without her, he had nothing left to live for. But he would be agonizingly forced to for the sake of the miracle she left behind. But now, seeing that his fears didn't come true, his happiness knew no bounds. He was so happy to be wrong. How could he doubt her anyway? She's the strongest woman he knew. She knows that he would never be able to live alone in this harsh and cruel world, so why would she leave him?

"I'm okay, Brand…" she whispered weakly, resting her chin on his shoulder. Tears softly watered her cheeks at his pain. He must've cried so much.

He closed his eyes as more tears came spilling past. How long has it been since he heard that angelic voice? Clearly, _way too long._

"I missed you," he sniffled. He pulled back before letting his hands roam around her face and _feel _her. He needed to know that this wasn't some elaborate hallucination that was born out of his grief. He touched her face, letting his fingers travel over her cheekbones, her cute dimple, and finally her chapped lips. "I missed you so much," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"I look like a mess, don't I?" She smiled at him, regardless.

He let out a chuckle through his tears. Trust her to give importance to vanity even at a time like this. "No…you look beautiful like always," he softly told her, a smile finally emerging onto his lips after God knows how long.

Without another thought, they leaned towards each other as their lips met almost instantly, fighting to stay together like two magnets on the opposite poles. He kissed her softly though being gentle is far from what he wanted, no, what he _needed _right now. His hand traveled to the back of her head, gently urging her closer to himself. He felt her palms splay across his chest before they traveled around his neck. Judging from how weakly she responded, he didn't prolong it for long. She needed to save her strength. He gave her a few soft pecks before pressing his lips firmly against hers one last time before pulling back. His arms remained securely around her, refusing to let her stay more than a _foot _away from him. She's never going out of his sight ever again. She was too precious for him to lose.

"Where is she…? My baby…" she longed. "Is she okay?" she whispered weakly against his shirt, but he could easily sense the fear in her voice. "I have to see her," she pleaded, looking up at him. Her face was far from calm. All he saw was dread. His eyes widened when he saw her heart rate, which was measured through the clip pinned to her index finger, rise on the monitor from the corner of his eye. _No, no, no..._he can't have her worrying for no reason.

"Shhh…" he coaxed immediately, pulling her closer. "She's fine. She's on her way," he told her gently, tightening his grip on her. "In the meantime…you need to rest," he tenderly reminded, stroking her forehead with his lips.

"…She's really okay, right? You're not just saying that, right?" Stella started to sniffle. "Brandon, I can take it," she whispered. Hell no, she can't, but she needed to know the truth.

His eyes softened at her plight. "Sunshine, she's okay, baby," he gently said. "Since when do I lie to you, hmm?" he smiled at her, hoping that will cheer her up.

Seeing the soft smile playing on his lips, she started to calm down and breathe much more normally again. She took a deep breath before tugging on his shirt and silently telling him to join her. He didn't hesitate. He joined her on the bed and leaned back before holding her in his arms. He couldn't believe how light her body felt. After this, after they go home, he'll tie her to the bed and _never _let her do another chore again.

He pulled the covers up to gently drape them over her. Kissing the top of her head, he allowed her to listen to his slightly fast-paced but rhythmic heartbeat. She relaxed in his hold as he held her close.

"Where is she…?" she asked impatiently, her eyes darting towards the door every other second.

He let out a short laugh at her excitement. His first laugh. His first laugh since _months._

From the outside, the nurse along with the family and friends entourage kept a close watch on what was happening in the room. "They never looked so good together," Bloom spoke with a soft smile. Everyone stood in silence, agreeing.

Seeing the gathering crowd in front of the room, the doctor in charge came over with a smile on his face. "Is everything alright?" he asked out of courtesy.

"Doctor, how long would it take for her to fully recover?" Radius asked in concern.

The doctor let out a faint smile. "The happier she is, the faster she'll recover. Anything that might distress her should be broken down slowly or better yet, don't say anything at all. She can't stress herself for the coming few weeks. And I would highly recommend to not allow her to go to work yet."

The troop nodded. They didn't think the last part would be a problem. Stella will most likely take a maternity leave of a few months and stay off her feet. _And as for keeping her happy…_

They all looked into the room to see a small smile on Stella's face and the way her twinkling brown eyes met Brandon's.

_It would definitely not be a problem at all. Not. One. Bit._

They could see the couple quietly talking amongst themselves. They didn't miss the _genuine _smile that didn't leave Brandon's lips. His eyes remained only on her. He cradled her head close to his heart and smiled at her like she's the only person who mattered to him. Can they blame him though? No.

Brandon listened to the blonde ask questions about everything that has happened till date. He honestly didn't care what they talked about. He just cared that they _did__._ Her voice was still a little raspy and her sentences came out in short, incoherent words but he was, nonetheless, glad to hear it. It completed him in ways he will never be able to explain, despite his extensive vocabulary.

The door suddenly opened, interrupting the conversation in the room. Stella gasped when she heard a soft coo of a baby. Her eyes instantly darted towards the room where Luna, her mother, and Brandon's mom entered the room. Stella started to get up and hop over to see her child for the first time when Brandon gently held her back. "Easy," he softly coaxed, holding her back. But she was too pumped to stay still.

Luna's eyes glistened as she saw her daughter up and smiling. "Oh, my baby," she sniffled before gently hugging the blonde. Stella smiled as she felt her mom kiss her forehead.

"Oh, come on, Luna," Brandon's mother heartily smiled. "She doesn't want to see us. She wants to see…her," she said, looking down at the cooing infant before handing her over to Stella.

Stella let out a short gasp as she lay her eyes on one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen in her entire life. _Cliché_. Yup, she knew. Every parent will say that about each of their children, and she was and will be no different from them.

"She's ours…?" the blonde whispered in awe, tracing her fingers softly over the infant's cheek. Stella's eyes left a tear watering her cheek as she held her daughter for the first time. Her motherly instincts kicked into overdrive and a rush of emotions flooded her body. She could only wonder what she did to deserve such a blessing, such a _gift. _"…She's so beautiful," the blonde sniffled.

Brandon smiled before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "She is," he whispered before bending down and tenderly kissing his daughter's forehead. Turning to Stella, he gently cleared the tears that cascaded freely from her face, though he knew they weren't out of sadness. They were of joy and love. "Just like her mother," he finished before leaning to kiss her gently. She sniffled with happiness as she looked at him and then turned back to the quite active baby in her arms. Her daughter clearly had Brandon's chestnut-brown hair, though there were streaks of blonde here and there. "…She has your eyes," Brandon said, smiling. "She's gorgeous," Stella whispered in awe. The blonde didn't remember the pain she went through. Every bit of that vanished and every bit of that was worth it if it allowed her baby to be born with full health.

After months, for the first time, they gazed upon their daughter as if she was born just moments ago. _Together._

Brandon kissed Stella's temple, thinking to himself. The smile on his face only grew wider as one thought ran through his mind.

_This_ _time…_he tightened his grip on his family with a never-fading grin, _everyone gets to go home…_

* * *

**AN: **I don't know if women really go into coma after childbirth. I've seen articles of comatose women giving birth but not the other way around. I actually wrote this one-shot based on a movie I saw last year. It's a film revolving around abusive husbands and a wonderful one. So, this good guy has a wife who went into a coma after giving birth to their baby girl. She has been in a comatose state for 8-9 years now and the husband never once thinks of leaving her. He treats her with love every day, reads her books, bathes/clothes/feeds her, and pretty much takes phenomenal care of both her and his daughter. In addition to the abusive idiots learning their lesson, the film ended with the woman still not waking up and the man pledging that he'll wait forever for her to wake up. So, that's how I was inspired to write this one-shot. I didn't really know how to end this fic.

I know this fic probably doesn't make any sense and is SUPER RANDOM. The idea popped up in my head literally like an hour ago and here it is. It's just something I wanted to write, I guess. I know it's super short, but I wanted to publish it anyway for personal satisfaction. I hope that I didn't offend anyone. I'm sincerely sorry if I did that. :(


End file.
